


Love Me When You Can.

by kotabear24



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotabear24/pseuds/kotabear24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“That time in – fuck – in America when everyone – everyone kept trying to come in…and you were so turned on. Ate me out like you never would again.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me When You Can.

Harry’s got one arm around Niall, the other spread in the air as he bows for the crowd. It’s not any specific, significant show – it was a good one, though – but at the same time, all shows where he’s got someone special watching are pretty significant. 

Harry looks down and sees Gemma laughing with Lou, holding little Lux and her big pink earmuffs so the poor thing doesn’t go deaf, and smiles. He’s been in love with Gemma since before he even figured out what to do with his dick, and he can’t believe he gets to fly her out, all over the world to places like America. 

Gemma looks up aright as the bow ends and smiles at him when he makes eye contact with her, and suddenly, he _wants_ her. She must understand, because she jerks her head to the side, towards the dressing room, and Harry nods while she hands Lux over to Lou, hands waving about briefly as she makes up an excuse. Harry introduces Dan, and then sneaks off the stage while the rest of the boys introduce the rest of their band. 

Gemma’s already in the room next to the dressing room the boys used earlier when he gets there, and he locks the door and shoves a chair under the doorknob, like he’s seen on telly. Just in case. He’s not really sure what it’d do, though. 

By the time he turns around again, Gemma’s already sitting on the couch, legs propped up on the coffee table and spread wide, pulling down her leggings so she can touch herself. Harry gapes for a moment, but Gemma’s making heady eye contact with him and he needs to taste her _now_. 

Harry gets on his knees between her legs, lifting one on top of his shoulders, and he leans up to kiss her quickly, pulling at her hamstring enough that she moans into his mouth. “Quick, Harry,” she says quietly, and Harry’s got her leggings down to her ankles and two fingers spreading her open when he presses a sucking little kiss to her clit that makes her hips jolt a little, tiny bit. He smiles and lips at it while a finger drags up her slit, barely pushing and Gemma must quickly get irritated with it, because she twists fingers into Harry’s messy, sweaty hair and pulls his face down, feet flexing on the table to push herself up and roll her hips so she can get more friction. 

Gemma moans when Harry presses his face in and does a little wiggle for friction against her clit while he slides his tongue as far inside her as he can go. Harry curls his tongue and through his earpieces hears Liam shouting thanks to the city, and knows from routine that the boys are all running off the stage while the band plays on a little bit more. Gemma’s fingers are pulling tight in his hair as Harry licks her out, sloppy the way he’s learned she loves every once in a while, and Harry’s going crazy just thinking that any second now, the boys will be right next door, probably wondering where he is. 

Sure enough, Gemma’s starting to breathe heavily and Harry’s letting needy, desperate sounds come from his mouth when there’s a knock on the door. Gemma freezes, but Harry only moans, a little quietly, and he hears Liam’s voice through the door. “Harry?” He calls out, questioning, and Harry sucks hard on Gemma’s clit when he hears the doorknob rattling. 

Liam must give up, and then it’s not long until Gemma’s breathing is shaky. Her legs start moving restlessly against Harry’s side and on his back as she starts to come. Gemma lets out a high pitched noise just as there’s a pounding on the door again, Louis calling, “Hazza? Time to go, mate, we’re waiting on you!” 

“ _Harry_ ,” Gemma says, her voice faintly hysterical. Harry’s shaking as he eats her out, his tongue flashing in and out so fast it starts to hurt a little bit. 

“Harry, are you – are you _fucking_ someone?!” Louis calls, a little quieter than he normally would. In the back of Harry’s mind – the part _not_ concentrating on making his big sister come apart in a spare dressing room in Michigan – he’s glad that Louis’ not always a loud dick, like people think he is, but then Gemma pulls his hair _hard_ , and he moans with his lips firmly around her clit. 

Gemma all but collapses, mouth opening wide while Harry licks up the mess she’s making, wisely staying away from her clit because he knows she’ll be too sensitive. 

“Fuck fuck fuck _fuck_ ,” Gemma whispers a little hysterically, and they both hear Louis shout, “Lads! Lou just said Harry left early. Little prick. Let’s go and drink all the shit in his mini-fridge and make him pay.”


End file.
